


A Captain by Any Other Name (Part II - Pike's Perspective)

by allthetrek



Series: A Captain By Any Other Name [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 22:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18375398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthetrek/pseuds/allthetrek
Summary: How Christopher feels when you accidentally call him by his first name on the bridge, and his thoughts on making your relationship official/public.





	A Captain by Any Other Name (Part II - Pike's Perspective)

Captain Pike sits in the command chair, listening to the bridge crew’s occasional status updates as the ship cruises along at warp. He’s got a lot on his mind today, no different than any other day for him of course. The current mission, finishing the multitude of reports that have been piling up … And then there’s you, and the recent developments between the two of you. His eyes flicker over to you, working away at your station, your eyes sparkling in the blue display lighting, and his chest tightens, his feelings for you causing a physiological response of desire and appreciation.

The Captain gets up and begins to walk toward the turbolift, intending to go to his ready room since things are quiet on the bridge.

“[Y/L/N], send those readings to my ready room,” he orders, glancing casually in your direction.

“Yes, Chris,” you reply, accidentally calling your Captain and lover by his first name, highly inappropriate for this formal setting, not to mention the fact that you had been keeping your… Involvement, under wraps for now.

Captain Pike’s gaze bores into you, his mouth slightly agape, unsure of how to respond. He can feel the energy on the bridge change as everyone processes what you just said. The Captain is speechless as you correct yourself; you know how to stun him, that’s for sure.

“Captain. Yes, Captain,” you utter, but it’s too late, everyone’s suspicions about the two of you have been confirmed. Captain Pike hears your correction and sees your mortified expression. As with most situations, he knows how to best handle this, and decides not to draw any more attention to your slip of the tongue.

He nods to you, keeping his composure as though nothing happened. “Saru, you have the bridge,” he states, before disappearing onto the turbolift. As soon as the doors close, he smiles and chuckles to himself. Not at your expense, but rather in sympathy for you, knowing full well the torment you’re going to be going through for the rest of your shift.

Once in his ready room, Captain Pike sits at his desk, working on some reports and contemplating how he can make you feel better later. As soon as he can be alone with you, he’s going to hold you tightly in his arms, and kiss away any anxiety or embarrassment you have after what happened. And he knows there’s going to be a lot of it. He’s gotten to know you fairly well now, and every piece of you he uncovers he embraces and accepts. This is no different to him. In fact, he finds it all kind of amusing, but only because he knows it’s not as big a deal as you’re going to feel it is, and everything is going to be just fine.

What about what his crew will think, or Starfleet? Well, you two haven’t exactly been sneaking around. Sharing meals together in the mess hall, visiting each other’s quarters in the evening, leaving in the morning… And then there’s the way you look at each other; those knowing, affectionate looks, just radiating chemistry. People have eyes, you know… They pick up on things. Even Spock has sent a few pointed looks the Captain’s way, his all-knowing perma-expression even more knowing as he shows the Captain he’s on to whatever is between you two, and he has no objections.

Captain Pike ceases writing his report, searching instead for the standard Starfleet relationship notice template. His eyes scan the details on the PADD, and he determines what information he’ll need to enter when he inevitably completes it. He’s been thinking about this for a while, though the two of you haven’t yet discussed making things official.

It’s protocol, and he knows intimate relationships need to be disclosed to Starfleet, especially involving a commanding officer. But even more so, he knows what he wants with you, and is hopeful you’ll feel the same, though he is anxious to hear your response. He’s not one to be over-confident.

The Captain glances at the time; you’re probably on your meal break now. He gets up from his desk, proceeding to the turbolift and making his way to the mess hall. The sooner he can put your mind at ease, the better. He was going to wait a bit longer to talk to you about making things official, but after what happened on the bridge, he knows today is the day you need to have that discussion. And today is as good a day as any.


End file.
